Light 'em Up
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Warning: Human names used, mention of marijuana use, and genderbent France/Spain. Along with vague mentions of prior lesbian relationship. Basically a cute oneshot featuring Netherlands and Frances' relationship, after splitting up from an important person in their life.


Resting on the couch, Françoise held her cigarette to her lips. The woman knew it would have been bad for her had she been normal, but she couldn't help it. It was something she'd acquired from her citizens. Taking it away, she let out a breath and watched the smoke began to fade away. Although it didn't get too far, just the ceiling fan completely got rid of it. That ceiling fan, terribly tacky in her mind. She never knew why he had it installed.

Then again, she questioned a lot of the things he did now a days. Not that she hadn't questioned him before, no, he'd always left her befuddled. Since her marriage with Isabella the man had confused and aggravated her. However now her role in his life, was somewhat different. They were together more, so she allowed this questioning to happen, and for him to slowly take over the thoughts that resided in her mind. Exhaling more smoke, she watched it filter away, until the door opened.

It didn't open in a spectacular way, just a casual shove and slam behind the man who entered. His lips were moving, but she wasn't listening. Probably something about how she shouldn't be smoking in the living room again. 'Hypocrite' the Frenchwoman thought to herself-dropping her cigarette in the ashtray. For someone who didn't like cigarette smoke in his house, he certainly gave her enough reason to continue on with her habit.

Carefully she stood up-before making her way over to the man who just so happened to still be complaining about the smell. However she knew, she knew very well that he didn't mind it. It just gave him something to start on once he was within the sanctuary of his home. Within moments she had pressed her lips against his-having to roll up onto the balls of her feet in order to do so. It's not that she was a short woman, he just happened to be a very tall man. A fact that she rather enjoyed.

For someone who (supposedly) hated cigarettes, the taste certainly didn't seem to bother him. A small smirk worked onto her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted she pressed a kiss to his jaw-murmuring an apology that she meant in absolutely no way. He knew this though, and gently pinched her side as a warning. A slight yelp left her lips, and she began to pout. "You smoke in your house all the time" Françoise countered, trying not to acknowledged the smirk on his face.

With a very light laugh, he bent over to brush his lips over hers. "I do, but, not cigarettes" was his only argument against her. However he did have a point, which only furthered the pout resting on her face. "Connard" the woman muttered, reaching up and beginning to unravel his scarf. That scarf she actually enjoyed, and held the end to his nose to take a deep breath. Upon inhaling, she was met with the familiar smell of tulips and weed. The dutch man smirked slightly, letting her take it off.

Giving her a very light squeeze, he started moving backwards with her-his arms still resting on the small of her back. It made them both laugh, in the privacy of his home. Nobody had to know how they felt about each other, or that this happened quite frequently. As long as they knew (and Isabella of course, she was the reason they got together) then it was fine. And they inched towards the couch, Jakob released her and sat down-pulling her into his lap before she could move away from him."Whore"

At his comment, she did nothing aside from roll her eyes. It was a common insult, and she scoffed when leaning against his broad chest."You need new material,"she stated, reaching a hand up to trace her name against the fabric of his coat. Just another thing he'd shed while she was still there-she was certain. "And you don't?" They hadn't started out liking each other this much, and their banter always reminded her of that fact. Of the fact that they had only been together as revenge at a point.

But as she knew very well, things change when you start to get to know someone. He'd introduced her to many new things, one of them being that not all love making was soft and sweet-a fact she hadn't experienced until their relationship occurred. Another thing, being the drug that she knew was in his pocket. It was dangerous for him to carry around, but he did it anyways. "Maybe we both do" she mumbled,before she felt his lips against the top of her head. "That's very possible,trut" he insulted.

"Only for you~" she sing songed, before tilting her head back to press her lips to his jaw once more. At some point the banter had become infused in their relationship, along with the familiar feeling of being high as a kite. He squeezed her lightly, a little amused by her answer. The warmth from his body radiated against her skin, setting her aflame while she leaned against him. "Better be" he murmured, upon feeling her hand slipping into the pocket of his jacket. His smirk returned.

After a bit of struggling, she had ending up straddling his lap-with his hands pinned above his head against the wall behind the couch. Acknowledging that is didn't seem too comfortable for the man beneath her, she lightly kissed his forehead in an apology she wouldn't voice until someone else happened to force it past her lips. "So, can I smoke in your house?" Françoise questioned, batting her eyelashes down at the man who was glaring playfully back up at her. He pretended to think about it, although they both knew what the answer was going to be. With a slight humm, he drew out the silence longer than it needed to-before letting out a sigh. "Fine, you can smoke if I can smoke" he answered.

Obviously pleased with the answer, she pressed her lips against his and released his hands. Instead of reaching around her to prepare their daily fix, he wrapped his arms around her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Their position bothered neither of them, even if it wasn't comfortable to be on ones knees for a while, and the Frenchwoman allowed him to deepen the kiss. The lingering taste of smoke still resided in her mouth, but it didn't bother him nearly as much as it had earlier on.

They kissed for awhile longer, at some point her hands had made it to the back of his head-tangling into his hair in some attempt to get closer. However the mans strong hands only released her hair from it's meticulous bun, and then trailed downwards to run up and down her sides. Prompting shivers and shudders as a feeling of giddiness made it's way into her stomach. Upon separating from each other, she laughed lightly and moved to push his hands away. It had been tickling her quite a bit.

He offered a grin at her, before she shifted out of his lap with a small smirk. However after a moment of simply looking at each other, he moved forward and began prepping their fix for the evening. Yes, he had introduced her to yet another thing that would harm a normal human. However since they weren't normal, she let him get away with it and soon enough they were inhaling a smoke very different to the one that she had when left alone in the house.

Quickly, that tacky ceiling fan was shut off, leaving the smoke to collect around the two. Françoise' eyes began to glaze over first, seeing how she still wasn't as used to it as her male companion. A soft sigh left her lips, as a feeling of content followed over the more she inhaled. Seeing the affect it had on her, Jakob lazily smirked and pressed a kiss to her temple while it began to affect him as well. Nobody ever bothered them before, so when she eagerly pressed her lips to his he didn't stop her.

Nor did he think of stopping her when her hand slipped into his pants, and began to make his breathing incredibly unsteady. When her lips cut off any sounds he could have made, he started participating a little more. Just gentle nips to her lip, and a smack to her ass when her hand was removed from his pants leaving him a little frustrated. That only made her retaliate by grinding her hips to his; and soon enough they were lost in yet another fog, the fog of teasing and familiar lovers.

Hours later, when the smoke had long since disappeared and they had switched locations over to the bed they found themselves as they had that one day ever so long ago. Limbs entangled with the other, and blankets strewn about below them. "…I wish you haven't been off limits for so long" the dutch male muttered, giving her a small squeeze. In that moment, despite how much fun she had had with Isabella, Françoise couldn't help but place a small kiss to the hollow of his neck in agreement.


End file.
